Cry In The Dungeons 2
by DawnieDeuce2891
Summary: Percy has always been a prick, but now he has to pay for it. Being caught up in a 'game' he realizes he's at risk for loosing both Ron and Ginny, but just appologizing isn't enough. Rated MA for grapfic violence & swearing
1. Hello Victor

_This story contains very graphic violence/torture and extreme swearing._

_Percy is off to find out who stole his brother and sister, realizing that he is caught up in a game by the same man who was the murderer of Draco Malfoy. This time; the traps are different and it's up to Ron to save not only himself, but others as well._

* * *

Victor Krum woke up; his eye sight faint. The room was a tinted green, like the bottom of the lake. As he pulled his eyes open, he lifted his head up off a piece of metal that followed him as he stood on his knees. Looking down, he saw metal attached all the way around his neck and a safe just in front of him. He raised a hand to the metal around his neck and found out that there was an equal amount just on the other side; right behind his head; sharp nails sticking up of what looked to be a mask. Victor lifted his leg up and took a step, but paused with a slight groan of pain as he looked down to look at the floor. It was to dark to really see anything, so Victor put his foot back down once again and pushed him self up. He was bare naked and there was a bone chilling breeze hitting the inside of the room which made him shiver. Looking around for a split second, his eyes focus on top of the safe where sat a lit candle and a muggle tape recorder. He picked it up and studied it for a moment, trying to figure out how exactly to use it. Realizing it's easier then it seemed, Victor found the button that said 'play' and pressed it; letting an all to familiar voice fill the room.

_"Hello Victor. I know you know me. I wanna play a game." _Victor growled in discust at the voice._ "You have been known to push your Quidditch games to the ultimate limit of thrill, carelessly sacrificing your life to entertain others; even people you've never met. Many would call you a hero, a Quidditch god, the best of the best; I call you unworthy of the life that you've been given." _Victor opened his mouth, but closed it in sadness and confusion._ "Seeing as how you like to make things harder then they seem, I would like you to go to the ultimate limit to see how much you really do care about your life by playing one of my games. The device around your neck is what I would like to call a death mask. It's on a spring timer so if you can't find the key in time, the mask will close." _Begining to pull on the mask, Victor tried to get it off without the use of a key, but it proved hopeless._ "It's oh to similar to a Venus Fly Trap in a way. The key to open the mask is in the safe, but the combination to the safe is written on the wall. Use the candle to light your way, but watch your step as you walk on a floor of glass. Oh, I forgot to mention this, that is a flamable substance smeered on your body so I would be careful if I were you. Live or die, make your choice."_

"Who the fuck are you? Who the FUCK are you?! Who the fuck are you?!" Victor yelled as he tossed the tape recorder aside. He reached over and grabbed the candle. As he began to walk, a string held him back; it clung to the mask. In fury, Victor pulled it off the wall. CLICK! The timer on the back of the mask started; starting at 60 seconds and reaching every second faster. Victor began to walk up and down the walls as fast as he could, trying to remember the small amount of numbers every time he looked and came back to the safe. 40 seconds. Victor is almost halfway done looking at all the numbers, and starts heading back to the safe, turning the knob of all the numbers. As he headed back to the wall, blood from his feet were left in on the ground. 20 seconds. He reaches the end of the third wall, and heads back to the safe to turn the knob. 10 seconds. As he turns the knob to the last number, it won't open. He pulls on it, but it remains closed. 5 seconds. Victor stood fell to his knees in shock and in tears. "HELP!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!! HELP!!!!" 3 seconds. "HELP!!!!!" 2 seconds. "... no. NO! NO! NO!" 1 second. "NO!!!!! AAGHHH!!!!" With a quick SNAP! the mask shut on his face, driving the nails into Victor's skull. He kneeled in shock, and then fell to the ground near death. The candle fell out of his hand and onto his arm, igniting the substance on his body and burning what was left of him. As it burned, Victor saw one more thing before death took him. The last wall, there was one more number he missed. '1' was written there. He saw it before the flames burned what was left of his face in the mask.

**Cry In The Dungeons 2

* * *

**

Percy drove up in his car, to find a sore-looking Ron sitting on a bench, arms folded. He got out of his car and walked slowly towards him; grunting and looking away every once in a while to let Ron know he's upset. Percy stood in front of him and looked down. Ron didn't look back, but sideways. It was then that Percy decied to speak up.

"Well Ronald?" Percy said to a now more disgusted face of his brother. "Let's go."

Ron grunted and stood up. "What took you so long? You snogging Penelope again?"

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you?" Percy said walking over to the drivers side as Ron got in the passanger side. Ron pulled out the Daily Prophet from under the seat and began to read it. "I see you found it."

"You can't hide this bullshit from me, Percy, I'm not that stupid." Percy smirked and started the car. Ron continued to grunt. "They find out anything about him?"

"Krum? Only that he was wearing a mask with nails in it and a number on the wall. Why?"

"Just asking." Ron snapped back at him. "Look, you don't have to be such a prick all the time."

Percy drove his car a bit faster. "After the shit you pulled to day, I think I have a right to be like this. What's the matter with you, huh? Just because your out of Hogwarts now you think you can pull of shit like robbing a broomstore just because you 'had to have' a Firebolt 6000? I said I'd get one for you."

"Aw, you never gave me shit except your lame-ass attitude." There was silence from both of them. Ron stared out the window until he decided to look back towards the front of the car. "I just... I think I should go back to Mom and Dad's early is all. They might miss me."

"Rather they put up with your bull then me." Percy said.

Ron noticed people outside the window and he payed attention to them instead of Percy. Both became quiet for the whole trip back to the Burrow; where Percy dropped off Ron, promising to send the rest of his stuff there. Ron walked off, without saying a word, so Percy drove on. He headed back to the Ministry where he was greated by former school-mate Cho Chang. Letting him get out of the car, Cho escorted Percy into the building; rambling on about the Victor Krum Case. Everyone there was in a very displeasing mood. Once Percy and Cho made their way to their newly refined office, Percy took a seat and slunk; yawning.

"Rough day Percy?" asked Cho quietly.

"Rough family." Percy commented. "The oldest two are gone, the twins always pull pranks on me to test for their joke shop, Ginny was nearly killed, and now Ron has decided to take up burglery as a career after school. Acturally, I take it back. I don't have a rough family, I have a rought life."

Cho giggled playfully at him. "So, we've got to run over the evidence to the Crime department. About the-"

"Krum incident, I know. Leave the pictures here, I'll look over them and get back at you."

Cho give it the right away and headed out of the office. Percy shrugged and stretched before he even made an attempt of opening the file. With a last rub of his face, he opened up the file. The picture on top was the full picture of Victor lying on the floor, in ash, with blood and the numbers on the walls. Percy placed that to his left so he could sort through the rest. The next was a picture was of the cut wombs inflicted by the glass. Next there was a picture of the mask with nothing, but ash inside; lying next to the mask was a candle holder. The next was a close-up shot of the mask, the tape recorder, and the safe. Victor could still see the second-to-last number that was on the walls. 'All he had to do was put a '1' on it and he could have been safe.' Percy thought this while he scratched his head. He put it aside, but took a second glance. His eyes squinted so he could see the mask better. Written or carved in the metal was 'Necton Factory Metal and Steal Orginazation' or NFMSO. Percy wrote down exactly what the markings had looked like and placed the picture on top of the others.

As he got up, he looked over at a picture of his family. A feeling of guilt filled him as he went across Ron's face. Percy headed out and saw his father, Arthur, in the hall talking to another worker. Percy hasn't made any notion of trying to talk to him in a long time. So, facing the hard reality, Percy decided to go up to him. When he approched Arthur, there was a cold fear in his voice and his face was pale. Percy made mention that he was here and Arthur turned around fast.

"Father, how are-"

"Percy, what happened to Ron? Where did you last leave him?" Arthur put hands on his son's shoulders and shook him a bit. "You saw him last."

"Last? Wait, I dropped him off at home, our home. What's wrong?" Percy asked scared.

Arthur released his grip. "He's gone missing, no one can find him."

At this time, Cho came up to him and pulled him away from Arthur. "Percy, how are the pictures doing?"

"Uh," he replied taken back, "I found something." Percy showed her the paper.

A look of shock and hope came across her face. "Let's go."

"Wait, what about my brother?" Percy asked, but he was pulled away. "I can't leave him."


	2. Follow The Rules

Cho and Percy were now heading out to find where this steel factory was. Percy was distracted a bit; taking him longer to suit up and head out. Cho noticed this, but said nothing to him. They got ready and headed out with the rest of the crime department. One the way, Percy just stared outside in wonder and fear. Cho put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a very sympathetic look.

"We'll nail this asshole for good." Cho smilled. Percy gave a pleading smile back.

He coutinued starting at the truck floor. "My brother has gone missing. I just dropped him off today, how could he have gone missing so soon?"

The truck stopped with a startle of the whole group. Percy took a look outside and was a bit concerned. 'Hmmm... muggles. Simple-minded fools. Only a muggle could leave behind evidence of their wherabouts. He turned around and motioned for Cho to follow him out of the door. A whole group of wizards and witches, devoted to the Ministry, headed on into the warehouse. It was rusted and a very ugly green with paint pealing off. As they stood, people walking by would give them looks of curiosity. It was quiet inside, before Percy walked in.

The room was dark and cold. The whole warehouse is practically empty, except for a few desks and light. The walls were made of a mix between wood and brick with dried paint on them. They could see their breath when they breathed out slowly. The whole fleet stopped and waited for a minute; trying to get a good glimps of the darkness. Percy walked over to one of the lamps and stared deeply at it. A quick acting pain met his heart. He went a bit limp and his whole face turned pale. Cho walked over to him and helped straighten him up again. She gave Percy a look of confusion, but it changed to dispear once he pointed to the very thing that made his stomach turn. There on the wall was his brother Ron and his sister Ginny; tied up and thrown in a dirty room much like the one they stood in. Along the wall were pictures of other people Percy had known before leaving Hogwarts. To the upper-left corner of his family was Fleur Delecour. Just right of hers were the pictures of Seamus Finnigan and Katie Bell. Underneath Ron and Ginny was the last remaining pictures; Justin Flitch-Fletchery, Milicent Bilstrode, and Marcus Flint. The people behind them were staring at all of the walls and realized they were all covered with clever tricks, gadgets used by muggles, but charmed. A tear fell from Percy's left eye when there was an echo of a voice met his ears and he turned to look.

"So sad is he who has lost a great many treasure in ones pittiful being. Weaping and wollowing over that which has not yet come to pass, but is expected by such a frightened person."

Percy found his strength and pushed Cho back. "Who are you? Who are you? Where's my BROTHER?!! MY SISTER?!!!"

"All in good time Percy, all in good time."

"Show yourself." Percy demanded. There was a long, dramatic pause between what Percy said and the silence of the room. CLICK! The lights began to flicker a bit, and the room lit to a liquid blue. Over in a corner, sat a boy with jet-black hair and a scar on his forhead. Percy gapped at him shockingly and hurt. "You? It is you Potter?"

"Oh come now Percy," Harry said falsly-sympathetic, "did you really expect for it to be another normal case for you? That the boy-who-lived, after many years at Hogwarts School and an accused murder of Draco Malfoy would be just another day out-and-about?"

The people drew their wands and rushed towards the corner to a rather pleased looking Harry Potter. They would say for him to stick his hands up, Harry would do so. Cho tried to hold Percy back, but the rage Percy felt now was all to strong to withold him. He ran towards Harry, pushing people out of the way and slamming his hands down on the desk. His face got close to a calm expression.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY?!!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!!!!!"

Harry giggled under his breath. "Try to remain calm, Per-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL I CAN AND CAN'T DO!!!!" Percy reached out and grabbed Harry by the shirt hard. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER AND MY SISTER?!!! WHERE'S GINNY AND RON YOU SICK ASSHOLE!!!!"

"I'll tell you where they are, but you must do something first." Harry said.

Percy dropped him. "No! No, I'm not listening to any shit from you."

"If you won't listen to me, you'll never find your son or those other people." Harry said calmly.

Percy stared at him directly. "Heh heh heh, you wanna fool around. Ok, fine. You tell me where my family is and I'll give you-"

"You cannot give me anything, there is nothing that I want."

"-information on your friends. Or ex-friends. You obviously haven't seen them for a while, you don't even know how Hermione is, do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do and how she's feeling is none of your concern." Harry said directly to him. "What you should be concerned about is what is happening." Percy paced back and forth. Everone still had their wand at the ready as Percy confusingly paced in front of the desk. Harry snarled. "I want to play a game. Sit down and be patient and I'll tell you any information about myself, about everything except what is happening now. If you do that, then I will gladly tell you where Ron and Ginny are."

Percy took in a deep breath. The air in the room seemed to be warmer then usual. "I'll kill you. I don't care how long I have to rot in Azkaban, I sware I'll fucking kill you if you don't tell me where they are."

"Well, Percy, I'll give you a good two before I unleash the wherabouts. That is, if they can live that long." Harry grinned back at him. "What was it that I went to in my first year of Hogwarts, that made me think of this moment? Oh yes, I went to visit Nearly Headless-Nick. I could remember the song that was playing in my head that day. It went 'Happy Deathday To You. Happy Deathday To You.'

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!" Percy went to strike Harry, but was held back by half the fleet.

Harry just laughed. "Oh Percy, I can only wonder what is happening between those people at this precise moment."


	3. Let the Games Begin

There was a faint blue-ish glow that met Ron's eyes as he woke up. It blinded him at first, but the shock of the cool air around the room got to him before. He rolled up into a ball; trying to straighten his sight abit as felt his hot breath leak out. His vision became more clear as he starred at an old, rusted tile wall. A bit puzzled, Ron lifted himself up and took a good look around. The floor and wall seemed similar to something he had seen before. 'The room. This room. Draco died. Here, in this room.' AHHHHHHH!!!!! GHAAAHHHHH!!!!! Ron yanked his head to the left to see Fleur sitting there, starring at a corpse and screaming. It was then Ron got a good look at the full room. There were people inside; wearing gadgets around their necks, except himself. Fleur backed away from the corpse laying on the floor, but was held back by a chain connected to her gadget.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Marcus Flint to Ron's right. "What the hell is that?"

"A corpse stupid." Katie retorted at him.

Marcus gave a sarcastic expression back. "I know what the fuck it is, so shut the hell up! What is going on here?"

Fleur began to cry along with Millicent Bilstrode who sat in the corner near the door; also chained to the wall. To Ron's left again, behind Fleur, stood Seamus wearing an identical contraption. He stood next to a red-headed girl lying on the floor. She moved slightly, but Seamus had to shake her a bit. Seamus turned to the crowed. "She'll be ok."

"Ginny?" Ron asked surprised. He headed over, finding that he was the only one not chained to the wall, and knelt by Ginny. "Wake up, Ginny. Please, wake up."

"What the hell are these things? It's digging into my neck." replied Justin Flitch-Fletchery from behind Milicent.

Ron looked near Fleur, just as a weird reaction, and noticed a tape recorder held in the rotted body of Draco. He turned to Fleur. "Get that tape."

"Ugh! Are you insane, I'm not touching that!" Fleur screeched.

Ron getting fed up with it, headed over and grabbed it out of the body's hand. He held it and starred at it for a while, until the voice of Seamus met his ears. "What are you doing?"

"Do you even know what that is?" asked Katie stubbornly.

"Yes. My dad works in the muggle artifacts office at the ministry and my sister used one last year." replied Ron. "I could say I have some experiance."

"Why did you take that thing, it was in the hands of a corpse." said Fleur

Ron looked at it, then held it up. "If it was held in the hands of a corpse for a year, how come the metal is brand new and the date of creation is just of two weeks ago?" The room was silent as they watched Ron. "It was put here. It's to new to be left with a dead body."

Marcus wouldn't stand for such things like this. He got lost in confusion before replying. "So your saying someone set us up? Right?"

"I'm not saying," Ron said, turning quickly to see that his sister was too getting up, trying to grasp that gadget, "I know." Marcus didn't reply, but watched Ron as he pressed a button on the recorder, filling the room with a voice only Ginny and Fleur screeched too.

_Greetings to all and a welcome. You all know each other, so no need for introductions. Do not worry about where you are, soon it won't matter. Hello Ron, I trust you reconize my voice, so allow me to be perfectly frank. Look at the people around you. Unlike you, they all are wearing a metal device around their necks set with a timer in which need to be opened in order for them to be free. There is many ways to open the devices, but each way is for one device only. Within two hours, you must scan through this entire building; first, second, and thrid floors to try and uncover the keys, but with a price. Each key is unlocked after completing a task. Once a task is complete, the timers on the gadgets will stop and the lock will open, alowing the person to remove the trap. The key is to unlock all of them, inorder for everone to walk out free. But if you do not unlock them, or complete a task, one by one the people around you will die with blood oozing out and a long, metal arrow directly in their necks as a travel token. Since there is an insanely amount of pressure on you, I'll give you a little leniance. You will not be the only one who has the fate of everyone in the room in their hands. As they are set free,it is on themselves to help carry out the given tasks. Heh heh heh, I hope you all have a very merry Happy Deathday._

Ron pressed the button to stop it, then dropped it on the floor. He stood there looking at Draco's body, waiting and hoping for someone to start talking so he didn't have too. Fleur fell to the floor wimpering and crying into her hands. Seamus and Marcus leaned against the wall looking at the floor. Ginny stood there holding her contraption. Katie, like Ron, stared at Draco's body. Milicent seemed to stare at the walls, but didn't keep her mouth shut for long.

"Why did you screech when you heard the voice? I mean, Fleur screeches at everything, that's why I'm not questioning her, but you Ginny, your not that weak."

Most of the eyes were on Ginny now, all except Katie and Rons. Ginny stood puzzled. "What are you getting at?"

"Before the voice started saying anything, you screeched like you knew what was going to happen." Milicent replied strongly. "You know what I think? I think, you've been through this before."

"Milicent that's insane, there's only been one attack." Katie replied.

"Exactly, only one. I bet you that Ginny had something to do with it."

At this statement, Ron turned to look at Ginny in shock. He didn't see any reason to doubt her, she was his sister. Why would she lie. Ginny gave a bewildered look back to all of them. After a long moments gaze at her, it became clear to Ron that the truth was exposed. His mouth fell open and eyes widened. Katie and Seamus shock their heads in disbelief. Ron came closer, wincing. "Why? Ginny, why?"

Ginny's face turned serious and calm; voice strong and fearless. "Draco Malfoy was an errogant little asshole who deserved whatever he got. He's pathetic, weak, self-centered, and a bastard. That's why. It pleased me to see him cringe, I only wished I could have seen his face one more time before Harry locked him away."

"Harry?" Marcus shouted out. "Harry Potter? It's him who's doing this?"

"What are you more upset over Ron; the fact that you found out your sister is a murderer, or the fact that your best friend turned out to be a murderer and your sister is helping?" Ginny taunted him. Ron turned his back on her shamefully. "And the sad thing is, you had no idea."

Katie decided to step in to break up the tension. "If you helped Harry out, then you must not have done a great job if your cowering with us. Now, pull yourselves together." Tears fell from Ron's face, back still turned. "Now Harry said on that tape that we had two hours to get our asses out of here and Ron, right now, we need you at your best."


	4. Help Us Ron!

Ron glared at all of them, slightly confused and mentally exausted already. With a deep sigh, Ron grabbed Fleur's hand and shoved the tape in it before turning to the door and forcing it open. It was hard to push open because of the rust, but not impossible. Ginny sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs. Fleur lifted the recorder with two fingers and placed it lightly on the ground. Marcus was trying to force the gadget off of himself, same as Justin, while Seamus leaned against the wall and watched Millicent cry her eyes out. One thought weighed on their mind once Ron walked out; can they trust him to save themselves?

Fleur shivered a bit and looked up. "Now what? What do we do now?"

"We wait I guess." Seamus said. Marcus and Justin looked at him. "I mean, what can we do? Ron has to unlock us."

"But he doesn't know who first and he doesn't know which key unlocks who!" Marcus replied back to him.

Justin stepped in. "He's right. Even if Ron get's a key, how does he know which goes to whom?" There was a brief moment of silence.

Ginny winced and continued Justin's theroy. "Don't you see? The task to unlock the keys will be at a price someone has to pay. Once Ron unlocks one key, it will be up to two different people to unlock the rest; soon three then four. Each task will expect him or one of us to give something up to save someone else."

"So basically, Harry Potter is testing Ron to see where his loyalty lies?" Justin asked dully.

Ginny stood up. "No. He's not just testing Ron, he's testing us all. He wants to see how true and trustworthy we are of one another. He wants us to trust eachother cause if we don't, and Ron unlocks someone, they could just walk out and leave the rest of us."

"Wait a minute!" Marcus said pausing her. "Are you saying, we might acturally have a choice? We can walk right out if we're unlocked?"

"Well, yes. Who will stop you, really?" Ginny agreed. "But remember; if you decide to walk out, you'll feel the shame that you left people to die. Do you want that?"

* * *

"So, you mind telling me who exactly it is that you're going to kill this time besides my brother and sister?" Percy asked repulsively with his head buried in his hand. A drop of sweat slid from the side and down his jaw bone. 

Harry leaned back in his chair. "Now I told you, I will tell you anything you need to know about me, not what is happening."

"Can you at least tell me if they're alright or not?"

"To be quite honest, I'm not sure myself." Harry replied with no ounce of lies in his voice. Percy sensed that and said nothing. "I have no idea of what is happening where ever it is happening and if I did, you'd have known."

Percy looked back at him in concern, but discarded the question for his own. "Have you spoken to anyone since that incident at Hogwarts? Like Hermione?" Harry sat silent and was about to answer before Percy replied. "You ever think about her? Come on Harry, you said you'd answer any question about yourself, I want to know if you've spoken with anyone?"

"The police, your brother, and a few guards. As for Hermione, I haven't said much to her since she helped Ginny to the Hospital Wing."

"And what did you say?"

"That Percy is personal business, I don't recall saying I would share 'personal' business with you."

"Look Potter," Percy said growing impatient, "I want to get through this stupid game of yours, get my family and have your ass thrown in Azkaban for good, is that ok for you?"

Harry chuckled. "Are you threatening me with the likes of prison?" Percy sat back and gave a repulsed look. "If your trying to scare me Percy, it's no use. I know what being scared is and I have no intention of being scared for the rest of my life, and do you know why?" Percy shook his head slightly. "Because I know what awaits me. That prophecy has been proven false since they day I taught Malfoy a lesson, you knew this. Even though the prophecy is completely abolished, one way or another, I will have to go against Voldermort for the final battle. I was scared, but I'm not anymore."

"So you proved the prophacy wrong, so what? You can still become what the prophecy said you would. You can give it new life."

Harry shook his head. "No. Once something is destoryed, it must parish and never to be reborn. I have changed my fate, only I have the power to change it once again."

"And you plan on doing that by killing people?" Percy replied.

"No. I have never killed anyone, the decisions are up to them, or haven't I told you that?" Harry smirked as Percy gave a grunt and sat upright. "Listen to me, carrot top! You may be the best at the Ministry, but that doesn't make you a genius. Your not that hot because you solve simple crimes and you always get someone. If you want to claim that title, you must depose of me, but it isn't that easy. This is a game, a very dangerous one, and when you come to realize that wits have nothing to do with it, you may discover things that will judge the future of your family."

* * *

Ron headed into a room, smelling a strong stench that burned his noes. The light was dim, but it was good enough for him to have a look around the room. The paint was peeling off the wall showing the wood pannels behind it. The floor boards were dirty and rough as most of it was covered in a rug that had spots that were lighter then the rest of the rug and places where the color was a dark red. On the other wall was a jar of a yellowish liquid with a small metal knob. Ron walked up to it and saw that the knob was attached to the table and that there were wires leading from the table to the wall. Next to the piece of metal was a tape recorder and a timer that had not started. Ron leaned over the jar and took in a big stench before leaning back and grabbing the recorder. He was nervous as he pressed the button and his friends voice, which left a chill in him, filled the small room. 

_Smell something awful? You'll have to deal with it our face the fact that someone will die. At the bottom of the jar in front of you is a knob. All you have to do is turn the knob to the right for three complete circles and that will unlock a lock of someone in the bathroom. But, becareful. The jar is filled with acid; a muggle chemical that burns the skin and eats it away to the bone. Once you dunk your hand in, a 60 second timer will start ticking here and on the person who it will free. You have, at that time, 60 seconds to reach in and turn the knob to set them free. I guess you can say, you just got burned. Hah, hah, hah, ha._

Ron stared at the jar as he shut the tape off and placed it back on the table. Hesitating, Ron rolled up the sleeve of his right hand and held it over the jar. His arm began to shake and he started to sweat. Ron took in some air slowly, still holding his hand over the jar. He knew he was going to feel pain and he was afraid of that the most. Then the thought of losing someone in that room made him shudder. With one last gasp of breath, Ron thrust his arm into the jar.


	5. Pressure

CLICK! That sound filled the room at once as everyone looked around. Searching their gadgets for, they desperately looked at their locks to see if they were unlocked. None were unlocked, but one timer was ticking. The sounds were coming from Millicent's gadget as it ticked away. Millicent looked back up at them with a pale expression as everone gave a panic stricken one back. All they could hear were the squeals and crys from Millicent, knowing that she had only so many seconds to live and not knowing if she'd live past that. Seamus turned his head to Ginny who mumbled 'It Has Begun' into the air.

* * *

"ARGH! AHH!" Ron wailed as his full arm was inside the jar. The acid made contact with him and within a second, it was visable for him to see the skin start to dissolve away showing raw meat and blood. His hands had small patches open on them with slight blood flowing out as he touched the knob and turned it three fourths of the way around. Quickly, Ron withdrew his arm from the jar. The cool air did not help the burning pain that was flooding Ron. With the acid still on his skin, it began to eat his skin away as well as the layers of flesh and muscle and the air stung it. Tears roared down Ron's face falling down the sides, into his mouth, or down his neck. His left arm gripped the table as Ron's right shock in pain and in shock. Ron glanced blurry-eyed at the timer, seeing that it read 40 seconds.

* * *

"Oh my god, what am I going to do?! What's going on?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Millicent cried into the bathroom as she fell to the floor sobbing.

"Calm down Millicent!" Fleur cried to her. "It will be, Ron will save you, he will."

Seamus joined it. "No worries, he'll do it."

Millicent was still sobbing like mad at the words.

* * *

Ron squealed once more as he thrust his hand back into the jar and managed to turn the knob around one full time and one fourth of the way in the second turn. The jar was tinted in red due to the loss of blood. Small pieces of skin floated in the jar as it dissolved around his arm. Ron pulled his arm out again. The knob was only a half a turn away from unlocking the person in the bathroom, but time was running short. There were only 10 seconds left for Ron to complete this task and save someone. Ron's face shined from sweat and tears; he had trouble breathing because he was panicking. Not even taking in a breath, Ron shoved his hand in for a third time. His hand swirled around looking for the knob because Ron did not look at the jar. His eyes were focused on the timer. Through the many tears that fell from his eyes, he was able to stare at the timer without blinking as he struggled to find the knob. There were five seconds left on the timer and Ron's fingers, what's left of them, clasped the knob. He was to shaken to turn the knob in one movement. He turned it a little more, but he was still a bit off. The timer was ticking down and Ron began to panick in fear.

* * *

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING DIE YET!" Millicent yelled over everyone's voice.

"Millicent, calm down." Ginny said. "It will be fine."

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO-" she stopped when a low click sound filled her ears. She couldn't breath. Her hands went up to grasp her neck, but instead, they wrapped around an arrow who's end was in her neck. Blood ran down her hands and arms as her skin turned a pale white and she rasped out the last of her sentence, "... die." Millicent fell down to her knees and face down onto the floor, blood rolling along the cracks of tiles as her eyes closed shut.

Everyone turned away and cried into their own arms. Marcus began to cuss under his breath until he couldn't contain his words any longer. "This is BULL-SHIT! This is messed up. Potter is FUCKED!"

"I don't want to die like this," Justin wimpered from behind his arm, "I don't want to die in this room." Fleur screamed out and fell to the ground crying as Ginny turned away. Justin continued on. "This isn't right, what have we done? Why are we the ones?"

"Justin, shut up! Your not helping!" Seamus shrieked out.

Marcus paced up and down in his own area. "This is a bunch of shit! I want out! What the hell kind of game is this?"

"Well it certainly isn't your precious Quidditch now is it?!" Fleur uttered through her tears.

"Everyone shut up!" Marcus starred at the door and sucked in a breath of air. "RON! RON I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! DON'T YOU DARE FAIL AT ANYMORE TASKS! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

* * *

"THIS IS A BUNCH OF CRAP, RON! GET US OUT OF HERE! GET US OUT RIGHT NOW, I DON'T WANT TO ROT IN THIS FUCKING ROOM, GET US OUT!"

Ron did hear Marcus scream. Ron sat on the floor near one of the rotting walls. A tear rapped around Ron's left leg where most of his pants were missing. They were rapped around what remained of Ron's arm. His head leaned back on the wall, his face still shining with tears and sweat. His arm throbbing as the stinging slowly died away. Ron tried desperately to control his breathing as he held the cloth onto his right arm. His head ached with pain as his eyes driffted around the room again, pausing at every little thing. For a few seconds, Ron closed his eyes, then opened them up again. He shifted around, but found the strength to lift himself up and head out of the room, dreading the next challange that awaits him.


	6. Harry Against Voldermort

"See what you don't know is that no matter who the person is or what they do, they all have a weakness. It's unavoidable." replied Harry to Percy who was bouncing his foot up and down and looking at his watch. It was now a half-hour in and Percy was growing vilolent. "Just like you, your weakness, I've noticed, is the loss of your family. But here's the big thing, some people have two weaknesses. For instance aside from family loss, another weakness is knowing that you don't have absolute power all the time."

"Oh why don't you just shut the FUCK UP!" Percy stood up and towered over Harry who sat there relaxed. "I've heard enough bull-shit from you already and I can't take anymore. I want my brother and sister back, give me my family NOW!"

"Now I told you that I can't do that." Harry replied.

Percy paced up and down the front of the desk, glancing back at Harry every so often. Something hit him and he stopped. He turned to Harry and smiled. "Hey, let me ask you a question, Potter." Percy smirked. "If your here taunting me, who's down there making sure everything is in order, huh?"

"I told you, any information on that subject before the two hours are up, I will not answer."

"Ok then, who's been helping you do all these things."

Harry glanced at him and responded calmly. "Ginny helped me with Draco. Oh, did you not know?" Percy froze. He wasn't expecting this and grew even more afraid as Harry's smile became wider. "See, it was Ginny who helped me get rid of Draco. That was then, this is now."

BOOM! A huge noise erupted as half of the wall came crashing down near them. Harry and Percy dropped to the floor as the wall opened up a huge hole. Metal and wood fell t to the ground, nearly hitting half of the ministry as well as Harry and Percy with them. The pipes from the ceiling game zooming down at most people's faces, nearly taking their eyes out. Dust filled the room and powdered rust as well. Percy peered up to see what was going on when he felt something connect with his skull. A piece of metal knocked him out. He fell on the floor completely unconscience as a slight drip of blood ran down his head. Harry peered over the desk to gaze at what caused the extrodinary blasting of the wall.

A huge army in long black cloaks came inside holding their wands up, ready and waiting to attack. They flooded into the building as the ministry tried their best to defend themselves by attacking the cloaked men. Harry apperated out of the building, leaving the minsitry officials to their deaths. The cloaked men viciously cast out spells at the ministy, great spells that slashed them to pieces; skin and body parts flying everywhere and blood staining the already rust-colored walls.

Harry walked farther away from the building before he stopped. A dark shadow, slightly shorter then him, stood in front of him. The face was covered by a hood, but Harry seemed to know who it was exactly. He smiled and said, "Carrot-top is inside on the floor. Get in and get out as fast as possible, don't get killed." The figure bowed before Harry, then apperated out of sight. Harry took in a breath and walked on.

It was then when another dark figure appeared to Harry, this time with a green field of energy surrounding him and a mist that made the sky go green. Harry stood before the figure and smiled displeasingly as he drew his wand from his pocket. The figure did the same; his fingers and hand were thin and fragile, almost black with a mix of a pale color that made him seem like the living dead. Harry raised his wand up and pointed at the figure. WIth a chuckle, Harry said clearly, "so it is time at last Voldermort." The figure did not reply, but withdrew his cloak showing a thin layer of clothing wrapped around him, like a thin robe. Voldermort held his wand up and sneered back at Harry, waiting for the first spell to be cast.

* * *

"I swear, that if Ron does not get his ass moving and get us out of here-" Marcus started, but was interrupted by Fleur.

"You'll do what exactly? Kill him?" The tears stopped as she stood back up to face him. "You should be greatful for at least one thing; that that wasn't you who was the first to get killed. So quit bitching!"

Marcus walked as close to her as he could while the chain around his ankle dug into his skin. "Hey, you want to be a smart ass do you? I hope your the next one who gets killed."

"Then you better hope I die cause If I live and I get out of here, I will do nothing to make sure you survive, you hear me?"

"STOP IT!" screeched Ginny from the floor. "What are you doing? Your in the position where at any minute one of you could die and you're arguing over something like this? No one deserves to die, no one. Personally, I hope no one does die and that we will all help each other once we've escaped."

"Your one to talk. Weren't you the one who admitted to killing Draco Malfoy? Do you expect us to trust you?" asked Seamus.

Justin stepped in. "Think of it from Ron's point of view; he's going around unlocking things to try and save us not knowing who it is. So since he failed at saving Millicent, he must be thinking he killed his own sister. He doesn't know. Just like we don't know who's next, we just don't. We just have to wait is all. Be patient and-"

"Hold on!" Seamus said, stopping Justin. "Listen."

They all silence and listened. There was a small click that echoed from Marcus's lock. He looked down and with a wide eye, he turned back up and said, "I'm next."

* * *

Ron entered a freezing cold room with a light powder snow that rested on the poles and the walls. A visable breeze of cool air was roaming around the room and sent chills up his spine. His legs were freezing, but the cool air helped sooth the pain in his arm to a numbing state. Every time he walked, he felt a slight pull from the floor; his shoes were sticking to it slightly. Ron's skin grew even more pale the more he went inside. The room was small, almost cramped. The pipes lining the walls were a foot thick which left very little moving space in the room. On the floor in the middle was another recorder. It looked frozen to the ground; Ron tried pulling it off, but it wouldn't budge. So Ron pressed the play button and the voice echoed off the pipes.

_Welcome to the over-airconditioned room. As you know already, it is freezing cold and very small. The temperature in this room is nearly below zero degrees. Here is where the room plays tricks on people. This time, there is a button you must press in order to stop the timer of another person's trap. Seeing as how your already freezing, I will rap this up and make it easier for you to finish this. The button on the ceiling, how you get up onto the ceiling is entirely up to you. Remember, you have sixty seconds before one other person will die. The timer starts as soon as this tape stops. Oh, and try not to get a brain freeze._

The tape stopped and Ron sucked in all the air he could and looked around the room to observe it. "It's really quite a dumb task this time." The button was a visable red among all the blue frost around him. The timer was ticking away and Ron was running out of time. He didn't know what to do at the moment. That is a slight problem.


	7. A Deadly Realization

Ron struggled to reach for the button just by raising his hand up. If he had a table, it would have been easier. There was no way for him to stand up and reach it, he'd have to climb up one of the pipes in order to push it. Ron walked over to a pipe and pressed his hand against it. A cold feeling flowed up his right arm and dulled the recent pain even more, but gave him the feeling of death. He could hear the timer clicking away which made him press harder. He placed his foot on the one side of the pipe and pushed up so he could grab a thinner one going across the top with his left hand. Ron's other foot kept him stable as he tried to remove his right hand off the pipe, but it wouldn't budge. A exausted and frightened expression reached his face as he looked down an d forcibly tried to pull his hand off the pipe; each pull was harder then before. Ron glanced over at the timer. He had exactly 30 seconds left, after waisting most of it thinking. And now he was stuck in a position he couldn't get himself out of.

* * *

"I've been looking forward to this day, Percy." said a voice from underneath the black cloak. Percy's eyes were open slightly, but he did not have the energy to move. The hooded figure came closer and looked down upon him. "This is the moment I've been waiting for; a chance to see you squeal as you have no power over me or anyone else now."

Percy pulled himself up to lean on his elbows. "Who are you? What's going on here, who are you?"

"Silence yourself you dirtbag!" The hooded figure bent down closer to his face. Percy couldn't see exactly who it was, but he felt cold and upset by the voice. The figure continued. "See, I hate people like you. You think you are the almighty person with an unlimited supply of power that you use to get whatever you want and give suffering in return."

"I don't know what your talking about."

The figure laughed. "Oh I think you do. Do you not remember all the times your twin brothers asked you to shut up for being so bossy? Remember when you parents got pissed at you for being a smartass and leaving them for the ministry? Do you wonder why that happened? I could tell you why." Percy stared at the figure in confusion. "It's because your a prick. Your a self-centered person, Percy. It was only today where you showed any compassion towards your family."

"Who are you? How do you know about my family?" Percy asked scared. "Your not Harry, Ron and Ginny are taken, so who are you?"

The figure pulled away and walked a few feet from him. The figure stopped and turned around to face Percy. "I'm tired of hearing your mouth ramble." It's arm raised up holding a wand in it's hand pointed directly at Percy. The figure chuckled at Percy's squeals. "I really should do what I'm here for and just kill you off now." Percy scooted himself back slightly as the figure shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Harry and Voldermort's eyes squared off as they stood meters away from each other holding out their wands. Harry smiled before he threw his arm back and unleashed the first spell. "Aguamenti!" A blue light shot from Harry's wand followed by a jet of clear ice water aiming towards Voldermort's face.

"Relashio!" Voldermort screamed as he dodged Harry's ice water and sent out fiery sparks from his wand. One or two sparks hit Harry's face, but the rest he was able to dodge. Harry kneeled on the ground with his wand still pointed at Voldermort when he heard a laugh. "Potter, dear silly Potter, if you play with water, I shall do the same. If you play with fire, I shall do the same. Do you forget who I am? I am no meer ordinary wizard, I am the Dark Lord."

"More like a dark piece of shit!" Harry retorted out at Voldermort. He lashed out at him with an ounce of anger he hasn't felt in a long time. For once in a long while, he was scared and frightened.

Voldermort chuckled as he cast the next spell. "Crucio!" No sparks were unleashed from his wand, but it hit Harry completely.

Harry squrm around on the ground painfully as a preasure and what seemed like to be electricity worked it's way through Harry. Voldermort smiled and put more of himself into the curse the more Harry screamed. With wand still in his hand, Harry tried desperately to cast out a counter spell, but he torture he felt stopped him from doing so. Voldermort had Harry exactly where he wanted him and Harry knew this. He watched as Voldermort came closer, wand still pointed down at Harry and he still feeling the curse in him.

Voldermort smilled and replied, "What are you going to do now Harry? You going to teach me how I shouldn't take advantage of the life given to me? Heh, your pathetic." Voldermort pulled his wand back, releasing the curse upon Harry. "Look at me and tell me, what are you going to do now?"

Harry took in a breath as he held his sides. He was curled up on the ground with his face laying on the concrete staring up at Voldermort's face. Harry coughed, then said, "I... wanna play... a game..."

* * *

Pushing his hips upward as far as he cold, Ron used his teeth to pull his shirt up and to pull his wand out of his pants. Once he was able to do so, his shirt slipped down his stomach and Ron lifted his head up. 'I hope this works.' thought Ron to himsefl. With a quick movement of his neck, Ron grunted out, "Relashio!" It was a moment before a few fiery sparks spewed out and hit Ron's right hand. The sparks were hot enough to get between his hand and the pipe. Ron pulled his hand away, risking burning scars against ripping his skin off, and now his right arm hung at his side. He grabbed the wand from his mouth and gave a sigh as he said. "Wow, it works in you mouth too." Ron glaced back at the timer and the time on it jumped him back into action. There were 10 seconds left only, so Ron had to move his ass. Sending one fiery spark to each foot, Ron hopped up another foot on the pipe which gave him more ability to touch the button. The only problem, Ron realized, that the button was too far away for his right hand to press it. There were only five seconds left and Ron began to panic.

* * *

"JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" cried Marcus as he clasped his gadget firmly and tried to forcefully remove it. "DON'T TELL ME RON CAN DO IT, I'LL SAVE MYSELF!"

"Oh Marcus, calm down!" Ginny cried out holding her hands up. "You can't get it off yourself."

Marcus turned towards her. "NO! I WILL NOT DIE LIKE MILLICENT! I WILL NOT!"

"You won't!" both Fleur and Seamus cried out at once.

"You'll live, you'll live!" said Ginny more frightened then ever.

"AHH! NO! AHH!"

* * *

A light of green shot out and Percy covered his eyes waiting for it to hit him. He could feel the spell among him and he did his best to not fear his own death. But then somehting happened that came to his shock; the light was gone and he still felt alive. Percy opened his eyes up to look at the figure. It stood there with the wand pointing not directly at Percy, but a little upward.

Percy a gave the figure a curious look of relief as the figure put their wand back and raised their hands up to him. "Sorry about that mate. There was a bee hovering over you, I can't stand those things."

Percy's face turned to a look of disbelief and he thought of how dumbfounded this figure was. Slowly and more puzzled, he replied, "You used the Killing Curse to kill... a bee?" The figure nodded then came closer to him. "Aren't you going to kill me? Why did you stop?"

"You see Percy, as much as I want you dead, I really don't have the heart to kill you myself. You have to decide whether you want to live or die, those are the rules."

Percy stared back at the figure. "Rules? What rules?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you Percy? Your game with Harry is done and gone, but I have something to tell you." The figure said kneeling down and staring into Percy's face.

Percy sighed with a look of fear on his face. Slowly he replied the figure with a quite, "...And what is that?" The figure chuckled at his words. Then, it lifted it's own hands up to the hood covering it's face. The hands of the figure were slim and slender, but had a strong grasp as it grabbed the cloth and pulled the hood back and down. There were no words for the expression on Percy's face as he stared into the figure's face. Percy's face became pale had he took in a breath of air and rasped out, "Hermione?!"

Hermione's brown, curly hair ran down her face. Her brown eyes met Percy's exchanging his look of shock for her own look of power. "Let's see now, how does Harry do it? Oh yes," she bent in closer to Percy's face and, with a smile, said, "Percy, I wanna play a game."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
